Dragonball Z Odd Situations
by DBZAngelX
Summary: Various short stories starring the Z cast and the odd situations they might find themselves in. Story 3: What's in a Name?
1. Story 1: FatherSonDaughter Day

**Dragonball Z Odd Situations**

Okay, here's the deal about this Fic. I had quite a few short stories about odd situations that the DBZ characters might find themselves in. Well, I just decided to post them here instead of having them kept all to myself with no one to read. So here they are. So far I have about three or four short stories. If I make up any more, this is where I will put them. Enjoy!

* * *

**Story 1: Father-Son/Daughter Day**

This is what happens when Vegeta is forced to take Goten to school to participate in varies of activities. Craziness ensures.

* * *

It was a normal day the day Son Goten arrived home from school carrying a piece of paper in his hands. He showed it to his mother, Chi-Chi.  
  
"Mom, look!" He cried, waving the paper in her face.  
  
With interest, she took the paper and read it:  
  
_Dear Parents,  
Tomorrow is Father-Son/Daughter Day at school. All students are asked to bring their Father's with them to school where we will do numerous Father-Son/Daughter activities. Please bring your Father, unless there is an emergency or they for some important reason, cannot make it. Thanks bunches,  
  
-Ms. Puffleberry  
_  
Chi-Chi stared at the notice in shock. _What am I going to do?_ She thought. _Goku's dead..._ She looked down at her son who was waiting for her reply.  
  
"Well Goten," She started, "Remember that talk I gave to you a while ago about your father?"  
  
Goten nodded, "Uh-Hun!"  
  
Chi-Chi pulled the collar on her dress. "Well, this requires that you bring your father and he's, um..."  
  
"I know he's dead but I thought maybe Gohan could come instead!" Goten replied.  
  
Chi-Chi considered this. "Hmm...Gohan, well, maybe it would work..."  
  
Goten's face lit up. "I know he'll do it!"  
  
Just then, the door opened and in walked a tired looking Gohan. He put his bag down by the door and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Mom, Goten," He greeted his family. He raided the fridge for something to eat. He found some fruit and began eating it. He noticed Chi-Chi and Goten staring at him.  
  
"Hmmm?" Gohan asked; his mouth full of a chunk of apple.  
  
Chi-Chi stood up. "Gohan, would you mind being Goten's father for a day?"  
  
Gohan nearly chocked on his apple, "What?!"  
  
Chi-Chi handed him the flyer. Gohan began reading it.  
  
Moments later, he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, uh, I wish I could but that would mean I'd have to miss school on the day of the big test."  
  
"Oh, that's right," Chi-Chi sighed then looked back at Gohan, "And there's no way you're missing it!"  
  
Goten looked down sadly, "You mean, I can't go..."  
  
Chi-Chi stared sadly at her youngest son. "Well let's see, how about Krillin?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "When I went over to his house yesterday he told me that he would be out of town for all of this week. Besides, Krillin looks nothing like Goten. How about Yamcha?" Gohan suggested.  
  
"I'm not letting my son go anywhere with that immature guy!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
The room was silent for a moment until Chi-Chi came up with someone else. She bit her lip. "Well...there is someone else..."  
  
"Mom, you aren't thinking of..." Gohan started.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded and walked toward the phone. "It's either him or no one..."  
  
"Who?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan walked into the family room. "You don't want to know..." He replied as Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hi Bulma," Chi-Chi spoke once she had got a hold of her best friend. "I was wondering if you could do me a little favor..."  
  
"Sure!" Bulma answered. "Anything you want."  
  
"Well," Chi-Chi started, biting her lip. "I was wondering if you got that notice about Father-Son/Daughter Day..."  
  
"What? Oh, that's only for the second graders," Bulma answered. "Trunks was going to do it last year but he was sick. Although I'm still not sure how he got sick when the day before he was feeling just fine..."  
  
"Oh really?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what about it?"  
  
"Well, you know that Goku's..." She paused.  
  
Bulma understood at once. "Yeah, I know. Who are you going to get to go?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if Vegeta..."  
  
"_Vegeta_?!" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Everyone else I know is busy Bulma, please?" Chi-Chi begged. "Goten really wants to go..."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Well, I suppose I could get Vegeta to go."  
  
"How?"  
  
Bulma smiled. "Oh I have my ways..."  
  
---  
  
"Come on Mr. Veg, I mean Dad!" Goten called to a dragging Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, please be careful, and have fun!" Chi-Chi called to the two as they took off for school.  
  
Vegeta grunted as Goten waved goodbye to his mother and brother.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed and closed the door. "You think I did the right thing?" She asked, turning to Gohan.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "It's hard to say, you know Vegeta..." He paused. "But I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
"You're right," Chi-Chi agreed.  
  
Gohan grabbed his bag and started toward the door. He stopped and faced his mother again. "Just how did Bulma make Vegeta agree to take Goten?"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "He'd have to sleep on the couch for a month if he didn't do it."  
  
Gohan only shook his head and waved goodbye to his mother. With that, he took off for school...  
  
- **Meanwhile** -  
  
Vegeta and Goten entered the classroom just as the school bell rung. Vegeta turned around and got in fighting position. "Wha- What's going on?!" He asked, looking around for the "danger".  
  
Goten tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad, it's just the school bell."  
  
Some kids in the classroom began giggling. Vegeta stared at them angrily. "Quiet you brats!"  
  
The kids fell silent. The teacher, Mrs. Puffleberry, stared at Vegeta. "Excuse me, sir..."  
  
Vegeta glared at the teacher, "What?!"  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry's eyes went wide. "Um, I would appreciate it if you didn't call the children brats, it's very rude."  
  
Vegeta only rolled his eyes. _Stupid humans...  
_  
"Would you happen to be Goten's father?" Mrs. Puffleberry asked.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Puffleberry replied, noticing how different the two were, "Well you and Goten can go over to the carpet so we can begin with the fun stuff!" He bent down toward Goten's level and smiled, "Right Goten?"  
  
Goten returned the smile, "Yeah!" He pulled Vegeta over to the carpet.  
  
"I'm coming; I'm coming, stop grabbing me!" Vegeta ordered Goten. He walked slowly over to the carpet where all the fathers and their son and or daughters were sitting. Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Okay Fathers," Mrs. Puffleberry began. She noticed Vegeta standing. "Um, sir, could you please sit with the rest of the parents?"  
  
"No," Vegeta answered, his arms crossed.  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry was silent. All the fathers looked at Vegeta with strange expressions. Vegeta merely scowled in response.  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry continued on, "Uh, well the first fantastic thing we're going to do is an eating contest!"  
  
All the kids began cheering. Vegeta grunted.  
  
"The tables are set up outside, it will be a pie eating contest, the rules are, first father and son or daughter to finish is the winner! The winner will be crowned king of the contest!" Mrs. Puffleberry explained. "Now follow me outside and we'll begin!"  
  
Vegeta's face lit up. King? Crowned royalty? Suddenly, the saiyan prince's lips curled into a smirk as he began imagining all the fathers and their children bowing before him. Quickly, he grabbed Goten and hurried outside. He bent down to Goten's level. "We're going to win this contest, got it brat?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Okay! I like pie!"  
  
Vegeta grinned evilly. _No human has a chance against me!_ He thought.  
  
All the fathers and their kids lined up against the table. Mrs. Puffleberry stood at the front of the table.  
  
"Now there is a little catch to this," She told the parents and their kids, "You may not eat with your hands and they have to be behind your back at all times!"  
  
Some of the children "Ooooh"ed and "Ahhh"ed. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Let's begin!" He called.  
  
"Uh, yes," Mrs. Puffleberry replied, "Eat until you drop!" She laughed. "On your mark..."  
  
Vegeta got ready.  
  
"Get set!"  
  
He lowered toward the pie.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Vegeta attacked the first pie, eating it in merely two seconds flat. Mrs. Puffleberry stared in amazement.  
  
Goten was already on the next pie and finished it like it was nothing. All the other kids stared in amazement. Finally, the bell sounded and Vegeta and Goten had won. Together, they had eaten a total of 110 pies.  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry stood on the wooden plank, eyes cast on the paper which read the names of the winners of the contest. "Well, it seems like we have a winner." She paused and shook her head. "Vegeta and his son Goten with...110 pies!"  
  
Everyone there was silent as Vegeta and Goten made their way to the stage. Mrs. Puffleberry placed a gold crown a top Vegeta's and Goten's heads. It proved to be a bit of a hastle, seeing that their hair wasn't quite…average. But nevertheless, she managed to fit the crowns then stood back with a smile. "The King and Prince of the pie eating contest, Vegeta and-"  
  
"King Vegeta!" Vegeta interrupted.  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry blinked in surprise but shrugged and continued on, "_King_ Vegeta and his son Goten!"  
  
Slow claps were heard from the crowd, all of which who were still amazed that the two had managed to eat a total of 110 pies.  
  
Goten jumped up and down, "We won Dad!" He exclaimed with delight.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms; he was beginning to like this. All he needed now were the humans to begin groveling at his feet and things would be perfect. He looked toward Mrs. Puffleberry, "What's next?" He asked.  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry looked at her sheet of paper and smiled. "Looks like the sock hop race!"  
  
The kids cheered while Vegeta stood there confused, "The what?!"  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry grabbed the microphone. "The rules for the sock hop race are simple; you and your father will be tied together by the feet. You then will have to race to the finish line like this, the first to cross the finish line wins!"  
  
"What? Me tied to this brat!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry stared at the man. "Did you just call your son a brat?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Uh, nothing, it's just..."  
  
"Good," Vegeta answered, making his way toward the starting line.  
  
A man came around and tied a rope around Vegeta and Goten's ankle, linking them together.  
  
_I, the Prince of all Saiyans, tied to Kakarot's brat, how degrading..._ Vegeta thought as the race was about to begin.  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry stood on the stage. "On your mark, get set, go!"  
  
With that, Vegeta and Goten took off, going as fast as they could, which was way faster than any average human...  
  
The sped by kids, knocking them backwards along with their fathers. Mrs. Puffleberry was once again amazed. In fact, the two saiyans were going so fast, the rope that was connected to them broke. It was left behind as the two crossed the finish line.  
  
Goten threw his hands into the air. "We won again!" He exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he looked behind at the fallen fathers and their children. Yep, he was really beginning to like this...  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry grabbed the mike again. "Uh, unfortunately, since the rope broke, Vegeta and Goten, you two have been disqualified..."  
  
Everyone was silent. Vegeta grew mad, "WHAT?! Disqualified?!"  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry nodded weakly. "I'm sorry; those are the rules sir..."  
  
Vegeta grunted and began mumbling something about the stupidity of earthling games and their rules.  
  
"Well, the race will start again, everyone, back to the starting line." Mrs. Puffleberry announced.  
  
The Fathers and their kids looked at Vegeta and Goten strangely as they passed.  
  
"Weirdos," One kid mumbled as he passed.  
  
Vegeta caught the kid by his shirt and heaved him up high into the air. "What did you say, brat?!"  
  
The kid was terrified now. He shook with fear, "Nothing; nothing!" He stuttered, "Please, please, let me go!!" He screamed.  
  
The kid's father rushed over. He was big fellow who looked like he should have been in wrestling. He was nothing however compared to Vegeta...  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'd put my kid down right now!" The man yelled.  
  
The kid smiled, "Yeah!" He exclaimed, "My Dad's gonna kick your butt!"  
  
The man walked over to Vegeta and gave him a good punch in the stomach. Vegeta just stood there, unharmed by the human's punch.  
  
"Is that supposed to hurt?" Vegeta simply asked, a glare clearly marked on his face.  
  
The man punched him again. Still the same results happened. The man punched him again and again.  
  
"Oh my!" Mrs. Puffleberry exclaimed, rushing toward the two men, "Stop! Stop!"  
  
A crowd began to fill around the two as the man continued punching and kicking Vegeta with everything he had. Kids gathered around the two but couldn't see anything over the crowd of fathers who had made sure to get a front row seat in the action.  
  
"What's going on?" One kid asked.  
  
"I don't know, I can't see!" Another kid answered. "But I bet that Vegeta guy's getting his butt kicked!"  
  
The other kid nodded, "Yeah!"  
  
Finally, an open spot filled open in the crowd of fathers. Before it did however, a loud cry arose from the fight.  
  
"Oooh!" One of the kid exclaimed, trying to jump up to see what had happened, "I think that Vegeta guy got hit bad!"  
  
Finally, the open spot in the crowd opened completetly and the kids looked in awe to see who was left standing. They all were surprised to see Vegeta standing, the kid he had once been holding, still in hand. The kids backed away in terror.  
  
"He's some kind of monster!" A kid called out. "He doesn't even have a scratch on him!"  
  
Vegeta dropped the kid and he ran off, screaming as he did. The kid's father stood up slowly, looking Vegeta hard in the eye as he did, "You, you-" He stammered.  
  
Vegeta continued glaring, not bothering to say a word.  
  
The kids leaned forward, eager to see what would happen next. Everyone was surprised however, when the man began running off quickly after his kid, screaming as he did so.  
  
Mrs. Puffleberry picked up the mike that she had dropped. "S- Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you and your son to leave..."  
  
Vegeta stared up at the teacher, "What for?!"  
  
"You, you just beat up an adult, there will be no violence here sir, I'm sorry..." Mrs. Puffleberry stuttered.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Goten's arm and pulled him to the exit.  
  
"Aww...Mr. Vegeta!" Goten called as Vegeta continued pulling his arm. "Why'd you have to beat up that guy, now I'm not gonna win the other contests!" Tears began forming in the young saiyan's eyes.  
  
Vegeta grunted in irritation and continued walking, his arms crossed. He looked down and noticed a small tear roll down Goten's cheek. "Stop crying brat..."  
  
Goten looked up and at Vegeta then back down again.  
  
"That Father-Son/Daughter Day was stupid anyway," Vegeta continued on, "Now let's go home so we can get some real food."  
  
Goten's face lit up, "Food?!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. _Leave it to Kakarot's brat to forget everything over the mention of food...  
_  
Goten grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him. "Come on Mr. Vegeta! Let's go!"  
  
"Let me go!" Vegeta called, pulling off of Goten. "I'm perfectly capable of flying by myself!"  
  
Goten smiled and took off to the sky, Vegeta following behind...  
  
---

Goku looked at Ancestor's magic ball. He smiled as watched Vegeta and Goten fly off home.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta, my friend..." Goku whispered.  
  
---

Back on Earth, Vegeta paused in mid-air.  
  
"What is it Mr. Vegeta?" Goten asked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing, let's continue."  
  
Goten shrugged and flew off ahead. Vegeta stared into the sky. "You owe me big time Kakarot…" He said silently, flying off into the distance, Goku watching over them from the Heavens above.

* * *

**Next Time:** Drivers Ed with Gohan. What happens when Gohan is forced to get his drivers license? Will he do as bad as Goku did...or worse? I'll let you decide that...

_-DBZAngelX, over and out_


	2. Story 2: Drivers ED with Gohan

**Dragonball Z Odd Situations**

Okay, here's the deal about this Fic. I had quite a few short stories about odd situations that the DBZ characters might find themselves in. Well, I just decided to post them here instead of having them kept all to myself with no one to read. So here they are. So far I have about three or four short stories. If I make up any more, this is where I will put them. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

* * *

**Story 2: Drivers ED With Gohan**

What happens when Chi-Chi insist that Gohan learn how to drive? Will he do as bad as Goku did…or worse? I'll let you be the one to decide that.

* * *

Gohan grabbed his school bag and hauled it over his shoulders. He opened the front door and was about to take off for school when the sound of his mother's voice stopped him.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi called sweetly.  
  
Gohan groaned and walked into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table watching Goten finish eating his sixth plate of pancakes. "Yes mom?"  
  
"Gohan, I think you forgot something," She replied, the sweet smile still remaining on her face. She held up a piece of paper.  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head and smiled the famous Son grin. "Oh, er, I guess I did," He muttered, reaching toward the piece of paper his mother was holding.  
  
"Now go out there today and get 'em!" Chi-Chi called, shaking out her fist as Gohan walked toward the front door again. She sighed as the door closed and put her fist down. "And for the love of Dende please drive safely!"  
  
Gohan stopped in his tracks after he closed the door. He thought he had heard his mother saying something about Dende? Ignoring it, he quickly put the permission slip into his backpack and took off for school...  
  
---  
  
Gohan arrived at school just in time. He opened the door to the classroom just as the bell began to ring. Smiling nervously, he took his seat. Surprisingly, Videl wasn't present. He shrugged and figured that she was off fighting crime.  
  
Just then, their teacher walked over to Gohan's seat and handed him a note. Gohan opened the note curiously and began to read it, along with Erasa and Sharpener who happened to be behind him. The note read:  
  
_Son Gohan,  
Please come to the parking lot at the beginning of class to begin Drivers ED.  
  
Signed,  
- Mr. Bore, Orange Star High School Principal  
_  
Sharpener grinned and nudged Gohan. "Drivers ED, you mean you still don't know how to drive?"  
  
Gohan blushed slightly as Erasa poked Sharpner in the ribs. "Stop teasing him, he probably just never had the time to learn."  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, never learned..." _Let's go with that._ He thought to himself as he stood up from his seat.  
  
Checking in with the teacher first, Gohan walked out of the classroom and headed for the school parking lot.  
  
A lady awaited him and asked for his permission slip. He handed it to her and she pointed him toward a girl with two pigtails who was leaning against a car with her back turned.  
  
"She'll be your instructor," The lady told him.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Thank you." He walked over the girl; he could feel himself already beginning to sweat. He had heard stories of how his father had learned to drive and faintly remembered the day. He shivered slightly and removed the thought from his mind as he approached the girl.  
  
"Uh, hi." He spoke. The girl turned around and Gohan nearly fainted in shock when he saw that it was none other than Videl.  
  
"Gohan!" She exclaimed, "This is great, I didn't know that you were teaching people how to drive as well."  
  
Gohan blushed as he realized that he was probably the oldest in the group of students who still didn't know how to drive yet. "Actually, I'm here to learn how to drive."  
  
Videl was a little shocked upon hearing this, "You mean, you can't drive yet?" She asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head in shame. This was exactly why he had purposely tried to "forget" his permission slip at home. He could feel the embarrassment coming already.  
  
"Well, it's alright," Videl spoke up, "Did you pass your driving test?"  
  
It was a useless thing to ask, seeing Gohan had finished the test in merely three minutes. He nodded.  
  
"Well get into the car and we'll get started," Videl replied, walking over to the other side of the car.  
  
Gohan gulped and opened the car door. Videl sat down in the car beside him in the passenger's seat. She sighed and began going over the different gears of the car and what they did. Gohan nodded and tried to remember everything she was saying. Finally, she got through with it all.  
  
"Okay, first thing's first," She said, looking Gohan in the eye, "Are you buckled up?"  
  
Gohan nodded once again.  
  
"Now check your mirrors and start up the car," She told him in a monotonous voice. The whole teaching students how to drive thing was starting to get boring and she was sure teaching Gohan would be a snap. After all, the boy was practically a genius, she was sure he would pass the driving test like a breeze. It wasn't that hard to drive, heck, she had learned at sixteen.  
  
Gohan quickly checked the mirrors and put the key into the ignition. He paused and felt himself going into a cold sweat. _It's okay Gohan, it's only a dumb driving test, you'll do fine..._ He told himself. Meanwhile, Videl was staring at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I _said_, start the car Gohan," She repeated, glaring slightly at her apprentice.  
  
Gohan quickly nodded and swallowed hard. He turned the key and the car began to start up. Trouble was, he was still holding the key and turning it. The engine of the car began to roar. Gohan was confused.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the car?" He asked, completely baffled.  
  
Videl slapped her head. "No," She sighed, "just take your hand off the key."  
  
Gohan did as told and the car stopped roaring. He blushed in embarrassment. _Great_, He thought, _I've already embarrassed myself…  
_  
Videl sighed once again and told him what to do next. "Okay, I want you to practice turning." She pointed to some bright orange cones ahead. "I want you to drive around those cones three times without hitting them."  
  
Gohan's heart began beating harshly as he heard his assignment. Without thinking about his saiyan strength, he hit the gas pedal and the car took off. The sound of the tire's rubber burning against the street could be heard around the campus. Videl felt her eyes widen as the two down the parking lot with enormous speed.  
  
"Stop the car!!" She yelled.  
  
But Gohan was in too much of a panic to hear what Videl was saying. He had completely forgotten everything she had told about driving. He didn't even know how to stop the car! His eyes went wide as he saw what the two were heading for… A classroom building!  
  
Videl began yelling as she saw them approaching closer and closer to the classroom building. Meanwhile, Gohan was so frightened, he couldn't move.  
  
Videl stopped yelling and carefully moved over to where Gohan was sitting. She tried lifting his foot from the pedal but it wouldn't budge. How strong was he anyway? She took a deep breath and yelled, "Get your foot off the pedal!!"  
  
With his excellent saiyan hearing, Gohan nervously took his foot off the pedal. Quickly, Videl reached over to Gohan's side of the car and hit the breaks slowly. They slowed down to a stop, inches away from the classroom building. Gohan's mouth was dropped and his eyes were wide. Not to mention that his face was pale, completely white to be exact.  
  
Videl was breathing deeply and quickly got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Several driver ED students along with teachers ran over to see if everything was alright, along with just plain curiosity.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" One teacher cried out, "Is everyone okay?"  
  
Videl nodded. "Yes ma'am, everything's fine, but if you don't mind, I'd like to resign from Drivers ED for a while."  
  
The teacher nodded and looked into the car where Gohan was still sitting in. He was looking forward, his eyes still as wide as ever. Never in the teacher's career had she seen someone drive that horribly or look so pale.  
  
"Young man?" She asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Young man!" She yelled, shaking Gohan around. Still, he wouldn't budge. Videl stepped foward.  
  
"Let me try," She replied, taking a deep breath. "GOHAN!!!" She yelled.  
  
Gohan blinked a few times and looked around. He didn't remember where he was. He looked to the right and seen Videl along with the entire driver ED students and teachers staring at him. He blushed crimson when he realized what had happened. He stepped out of the car, wanting to disappear.  
  
The Driver ED teacher had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Gohan. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Gohan sighed. How was he going to explain this one? 

---  
  
Gohan arrived home with an angry look on his face. He slammed the front door and threw down his backpack; all the same time mumbling something about driving under his breath.  
  
"Son Gohan!" an angry Chi-Chi called from the family room.  
  
Gohan groaned and walked into the family room where Chi-Chi stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
She glared at her oldest son. "Don't you dare slam the door like that again!"  
  
Gohan started to argue back and tell her about the day he had but decided against it. He didn't want Mr. Frying Pan coming out again. "Sorry mom."  
  
"So, how'd your driving test go?" She asked; her face joyful once again.  
  
Gohan sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. What was he suppose to say? "Uh, it went great but the test's going to take more than one day so I have to take another test tomorrow." And it was the truth, just not exactly what had happened.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded. "That's good, now go get started on your homework."  
  
Gohan sighed, grabbed his backpack, and took off for his room...

---  
  
Gohan walked into the classroom, avoiding the stares from his fellow classmates and told his teacher that he was going to Drivers ED.  
  
The teacher nodded, "Drive safely," He added as Gohan walked out of the class.  
  
Gohan felt his ears burn at the last comment made by his teacher. Slowly, he walked outside to the school parking lot. In the corner of his eye he saw a white and red ambulance parked nearby along with doctors who were standing near by, just in case. Gohan felt his confidence slipping away second by second.  
  
Videl awaited Gohan at a red car parked on the street. Gohan became even more embarrassed as he saw what she was wearing: A light green helmet. His driving wasn't _that_ bad was it?  
  
Videl smiled nervously as she seen the half-saiyan approach her. "Hey, I, um..."  
  
Gohan sighed. "It's okay, after yesterday I don't blame you..."  
  
Videl laughed. "Okay, well, um, let's get started then." She walked over to the other side of the car and got in. Gohan remained standing outside for a few seconds then slowly got in the car.  
  
Videl said a quick prayer then looked at the Gohan who was as tense as ever. "Okay, start the car up and I want you to go around the cones three times." She paused then added, "And not so hard on the gas, okay?"  
  
He nodded and started up the car. He looked ahead of them where the bright orange cones awaited them. They were now mangled and wrinkled looking after yesterday when he had ran over them.  
  
"Go ahead," Videl told him, still waiting for them to move.  
  
Gohan sighed and put the car into drive. Very slowly, he put his foot on the pedal and began driving. It wasn't near as fast as yesterday however, more like seven miles per hour…  
  
Videl opened her eyes which were once closed and looked at Gohan. He had both hands on the steering wheel and had a very determined look on his face.  
  
"Uh, Gohan," She spoke.  
  
Gohan continued looking at the road ahead of them. "Yes Videl?"  
  
"You know, we could go a little faster than this." She replied, looking at the speed meter which only read eight miles per hour.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I think this is fine."  
  
"Er, okay..." Videl answered, sitting back in her seat. Five minutes later, Gohan had only gone around the cones one time and Videl was getting angry. She could _walk_ faster than he was driving! And he kept putting on the breaks every five seconds to make things worse!  
  
"Gohan, you don't have to put on the breaks every five seconds," She told him as he hit the break then started up again.  
  
"I'm just being careful," He replied.  
  
Videl sighed. He was driving like an old person. With both hands on the wheel, he was hunched over the wheel squinting carefully at the road. Finally, five more minutes later, after Videl had convinced him to pick up the speed and go to a "daring" ten miles per hour, they finished the cone test.  
  
Later on, they had completed every other test and the last test that was left was going out on the road. Gohan gulped at the mere thought of it.  
  
Videl pointed toward the exit of the school parking lot. "All you have to do now to pass and get your license is to prove to me that you can drive out on the road. We'll go around the block a few times then after that, I'll tell you if you pass or not."  
  
Gohan nodded calmly but inside his heart was beating rapidly. What if he didn't pass?  
  
All his thoughts however were forgotten when Videl spoke up and told him that it was time. He slowly, and I mean _SLOWLY_, drove the car over to the parking lot exit...  
  
Cars zoomed this way and that way in the street. Gohan looked at the oncoming cars and gulped. How was he supposed to even leave the parking lot without getting hit?  
  
Videl grew impatient. "Come on Gohan, any day now!"  
  
Gohan sighed and figured that to get out; he would have to "put the pedal to the medal". Gathering force, he put his foot on the pedal and the car went flying out of the parking lot at sixty-five miles per hour, nearly hitting another car and crashing into a building. Luckily, Gohan slammed his foot onto the break before that could happen.  
  
Videl was in shock and was thankful that she had worn her helmet.  
  
Meanwhile, cars around them began blowing their horns fiercely. Gohan had to cover his eyes over all the noise. Videl growled and reached over to the wheel and drove the car off to the side then parked it. She looked at Gohan. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
Gohan was slightly confused. He blinked in response.  
  
"First you drive like a turtle and now you're driving like some sort of crazy lunatic!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Well how else am I supposed to get out of the parking lot?" He asked.  
  
Videl felt like pulling out her hair. "You have to drive a little fast but not sixty-five miles per hour! Are you trying to get us killed?!"  
  
Gohan shook his head and looked down. All he wanted to do was get the test over and done with…  
  
Videl sighed and started up the car again. "Look, just finish the test so we can get back to class."  
  
Looking ahead to the road, Gohan put his foot to the pedal and slowly began driving into the traffic. Videl shook her head as she read the speed meter that said that they were only going eleven miles per hour.  
  
Cars behind them began blowing their horn at the slow going teens. Suddenly, the car behind them swerved around them, honking at them.  
  
"My grandmother can drive faster than you!" The driver of the car yelled, then took of speeding again.  
  
Gohan however ignored them and continued driving at his slow speed. Thirty minutes later, Gohan had finished his test and drove into the parking lot of Orange Star High School, grinning happily that he had finished.  
  
Videl was half asleep and woke herself up as Gohan put the car in park. Giving a yawn, she handed him a paper. "Well, it took awhile but, you pass."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened at the words. He smiled. "I passed?!"  
  
Videl nodded as Gohan continued his goofy but loving smile. Just wait until his mother heard that he had passed!  
  
- **Sometime Later** -  
  
Gohan buckled his seat belt and checked the mirrors before starting the car. Chi-Chi had asked Gohan to drive Goten over to Trunks' house and although not wanting to, he had agreed.  
  
Gohan put the car into drive and began driving at a normal pace. Since his driving test, he had learned how to drive more "normally".  
  
Goten sighed in the backseat of the car. Car rides always seemed to bore him and he wanted something fun to do on the way. Suddenly, he grinned evilly as he thought of something "fun" to do.  
  
"Gohan, are we there yet?" The young kid asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. "No Goten."  
  
"Gohan," Goten started.  
  
"Yes?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm hungry!" He complained.  
  
"You just ate before we left Goten," Gohan replied.  
  
"But I'm hungry!!" Goten continued to wine.  
  
Gohan sighed, starting to get a little angry now. "You can wait until we're there."  
  
"Get where?" Goten asked, all the same time knowing the answer.  
  
"To Bulma's house," Gohan answered.  
  
"I thought we were going to Trunks' house!" Goten replied.  
  
Gohan felt like ripping out his hair and pushed harder on the gas. Goten was starting to annoy him. "We are Goten, Bulma is Trunks' mom, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Goten replied back. He paused for a second before speaking again. "Gohan!"  
  
Gohan gripped the steering wheel tighter. Did this kid ever shut up? "Yes Goten?"  
  
"Are we there yet?!"  
  
Gohan felt like screaming. "No Goten; and we won't be for at least another thirty minutes!"  
  
Goten was curious now. "How long is that?"  
  
Gohan pointed to the clock. "When the clock says 3:30 then we'll be there."  
  
Goten sighed and sat back in his seat. "Okay, but I'm still hungry."  
  
"I said wait until we get there," Gohan replied.  
  
"But I'm hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry!" Goten chanted loudly.  
  
Gohan pushed the acceleration some more in pure anger. He couldn't take much more of this. "Goten, quite down, please!"  
  
Goten shook his head. "I'm _still_ hungry, hungry, hungry, HUNGRY!!" He continued on chanting this for the next five minutes.  
  
Gohan was going crazy. He pushed down harder and harder on the gas until they were going seventy miles per hour.  
  
Goten's eyes went wide as they flew by traffic at the fast speed. He had never seen anyone drive so fast, "Gohan?" He asked nervously.  
  
Gohan however wasn't paying any attention to his younger brother. They continued to speed until the sound of police sirens behind them forced the half-saiyan to slow down. Gohan slammed on the breaks, causing Goten to jerk forward slightly.  
  
"Hey! What'd we stop for?" Goten asked, rubbing his forehead.  
  
Gohan was quiet as the police car stopped behind them, his eyes going wider and wider by the moment. The officer got out of his car and started toward Gohan's car. Gohan's face went pale. Boy was he in trouble when he got home!

* * *

****

**Next Time:** Unsolved Mysteries with Piccolo. What happens when Piccolo stars his own show to reveal the "mysteries" of Dragonball Z? Let's just say...weirdness.


	3. Story 3: What's in a Name?

**Dragonball Z Odd Situations**

Okay, here's the deal about this Fic. I had quite a few short stories about odd situations that the DBZ characters might find themselves in. Well, I just decided to post them here instead of having them kept all to myself with no one to read. So here they are. So far I have about three or four short stories. If I make up any more, this is where I will put them. Enjoy!

* * *

**Story 3: What's in a Name?**

The Z fighter's name analysis... Let's just say, they're weird...

* * *

**Vegeta**

Your name of Vegeta gives you the desire to understand and help others with their problems but, at the same time, you can become too involved in their problems and, as a result, worry too much. This name creates a pleasant, easy-going, yet responsible nature. It gives you a natural ability to express affection to those close to you, without feelings of embarrassment. You tend to avoid issues, however, and put off until tomorrow the things which should be done today. Accordingly, you would find difficulty in achieving success in positions requiring aggressiveness and drive.

"Kakarot, are you ready?"

Goku, giving a nod, went super saiyan and stood into battle mode. "Yeah, let's go..."

Suddenly, Vegeta whipped out a chair, a pair of glasses, and a notepad, taking a seat in the chair. "So tell me, what are your _thoughts_, your _feelings_? This need to go beyond a "super saiyan". Are you hiding behind your _true_ feelings Kakarot?"

Goku blinked confusedly.

"Come on, don't be afraid of your feelings..." Vegeta continued, looking downward, seeming to be lost in thought for a moment, "I...once was too, but it's okay now...it's okay..."

**Goku**

The name of Goku makes you very idealistic, sensitive, and inspirational. If these qualities are not understood and properly directed through music, art, or other creative expression, you could become jealous and possessive of those close to you. Your feelings are so strong that you are inclined to build your life around certain individuals and become wrapped up in personal love rather than seeking into the deeper truths of life; thus you could suffer losses in your affections and shattered ideals. You are generous and people are drawn to you because of your friendly and sympathetic nature.

"Goku? Goku!" ChiChi called from the kitchen.

"ChiChi, could you keep it down please, I'm practicing."

With a sigh, the woman made her way out into the backyard where she had been many times before. Crossing her arms, she glared angrily at the saiyan who stood in front of her.

"Goku, how do you expect Gohan to study if you're out here making all that racket!" She yelled.

Goku looked apologetic to his wife, "Oh gosh Chi, I'm_so_ sorry," the saiyan placed his instrument down and rushed over to his wife, embracing her in a long tender kiss.

Finally, the two parted, ChiChi having forgotten her anger a few short moments ago.

"...Dinner will be ready soon..." She said, taking off into the house.

Goku however remained outside, taking a moment to ponder on whether his wife had forgiven him or not.

Struggling with doubt, the saiyan turned to his tuba, "I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore. I quit, I have to start spending more time with my family...and maybe play bingo on the weekends..."

With that, he went inside as Vegeta stepped from behind the tree in which he had been hiding in.

"My therapy worked!" He cried outloud with joy.

**Piccolo**

Your first name of Piccolo makes you spontaneous and versatile, enjoying congenial association, appreciating the finer things of life, and loving to talk and debate. You are strong willed and self-sufficient, not depending on others for encouragement. Your desire for independence and freedom means that you seldom tolerate limitations.

"Piccolo! What are your thoughts on the president's proposal to ban the color green from our society?" A member of congress spoke.

"It's insane! An act of injustice!" Piccolo replied strongly with pride, "Ha! Ban suits and ties and see how far the president goes!"

There was a murmur among many congress members, many of which who were nodding in agreement.

Piccolo leaned back in his chair, turning to his assistant who stood next to him, "Bring me a glass of sparkling water please..."

**Krillin**

While your name of Krillin gives you an intense desire to be of service to others, it brings out a practical, technical nature, and you become involved in fussy little details that detract from the fulfilment of your greater ideals. You are a very patient person and will work hard one step at a time to accomplish your goals. Not interested in large undertakings, you are content to live from day to day to save for your future. Always budgeting carefully, you do not believe in frivolous spending. You tend to be thorough in building a solid foundation of fact and logic, but you are not especially imaginative or investigative.

"Alright," Frieza spoke from across the vast field of planet Namek, "who wants to be the first to die?"

No one spoke as all eyes went to Goku who shook his head fiercely.

"What are you guys crazy! I've already died once, I'm not getting killed again!"

There was a vast amount of sighs among the group. Suddenly, Krillin stepped forward, "Don't worry guys, I'm more than happy to sacrifice my life for you guys!"

_Whew, I'm saved_, Piccolo thought as Krillin began walking forward toward Frieza.

"Wait, Krillin!" Goku called to his long time best friend.

Krillin stopped a moment to look back toward the saiyan, "Yes Goku?"

"Does my hair look okay?"

Krillin nodded and without another word, made his way to Frieza, the icejin staring him down.

"You?" Frieza asked.

Krillin nodded, accepting what fate- or rather, what _he_ had dealt himself.

Frieza shrugged and with one blast, sent Krillin flying into the air where seconds later he was blown into nothing, one last thought on his mind as he died, _I wonder if I should have closed my checking account _before_ I died..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I actually got this from a site that analysis' people's names. Just goes to show you how wrong these kinds of things can be...lol

**Next Time:** Unsolved Mysteries with Piccolo. (This was actually suppose to be the 3rd chapter.) What happens when Piccolo stars his own show to reveal the "mysteries" of Dragonball Z? Let's just say...weirdness.


End file.
